1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an authentication system and a program.
2. Related Art
For example, a pattern appearing on the surface of each individual physical object such as paper or a card often represents characteristics unique to each individual physical object. Accordingly, techniques are known which uniquely identify a physical object by using a surface pattern unique to each individual physical object.